Steven Universe Alternate Universe
by OliviaHolifield
Summary: How would the world of Steven Universe would be if Opal was the leader after Rose's death and Sapphire and Ruby was un-fused? Find out in this collection of stories.


Steven was walking from Big Donut sad today. He just realized that his favorite ice cream, Cookie Cats, have stop its productions. "I can't believe this is happening. Why would they stop making the most delicious ice cream treats?" Then he look at the Cookie Cat cooler that Sadie gave him. "At least Sadie was kind enough to let me have the cooler and she let me had a donut for free." As Steven walk in the door of his home, he noticed Ruby, Sapphire, and Opal are fighting green caterpillars creatures. "Whoa, what are they? They are so cool." "They are not cool Steven," said Sapphire. "They are trying to break into the temple, and we was trying to get rid of them before you came back." "Aww, you don't have to get kill them all. I want to keep one." "I'm sorry Steven. You can't keep one. They are highly dangerous," said Opal as she just kill two of them. "Umm, Opal. There's no gem in any of them," shout Ruby as she push one to the wall. "Then there must a mother nearby," said Opal as she punched one that was sneaking behind her. "Hey, maybe next time, I can come with you guys on your missions," said Steven happily. "Steven, you know until your gem start glowing, you can't come to the missions. We'll be the one who take of the problems," said Sapphire as she snaps a caterpillar in half. "Make sense Steven?" "Aww. Ok Sapphire," said Steven as he goes to the refrigerator.

As the Crystal Gems was finishing off the creatures, Steven open the freezer and saw a whole box of Cookie Cats. "NO WAY! THE LAST BOX OF COOKIE CATS. I thought they stop making them." "Well, we heard that to, and since they're your favorite ice cream treats…" started Sapphire. "When we heard that the factory was going to stop making them, we went and stole the last box," said Ruby happily. "Yeah, I had to go back and pay for them Ruby," said Sapphire coldly as she look at her. "Don't give that look Sapphire. They was going to shut down anyway, so what's the point of paying?" "It the right thing to do Ruby. Something that you lack on." "Oh, like you never done anything bad." "Because I know better than you." "You want to push my buttons today Sapphire?" "What you two always fight each other?" said Steven. "THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO," yelled Opal. Then she calmly said, "Steven, make sure you enjoy them as much as you can. But not too much considering this is the last box." "I understand Opal." Then Steven took the Cookie Cats out of the box and put them in the cooler that Sadie gave him. Then he took one out of the cooler and open it. "Oh, Cookie Cats. Why you have to be so tasty?" As soon he took a bite of the ice cream treat, his gem start glowing. Ruby, Sapphire, and Opal couldn't believe it. "Steven, your gem….it's glowing!" said Sapphire as tears was coming out of her eye. As Steven opens his eyes after enjoy his treat, he said, "Whoa, I got a shield? Oh yeah!" When he said that, the shield flew out of him and fling everywhere until it hits his TV. Then his gem stop glowing. "Aww, man. Its stop glowing."

"Maybe you just need more training with summoning it," suggest Opal. "Oh. Can I be the first one to show him?" said Sapphire happily. "OH, HERE WE GO!" yelled Ruby. "What's that supposed to mean?" said Sapphire. "Steven, I must warn you. Her way of teaching is super boring," said Ruby as she was laughing away to her room. "OH, I'LL SHOW YOU BORING! C'MON STEVEN!" said Sapphire as she grabbed his hand. Outside, Sapphire took Steven to her favorite tree. "Here's where I train my powers and get my mind of things." "It's beautiful Sapphire," said Steven. "Thank you. Now let's begin your training." As Steven sat down on the blue-green grass, Sapphire stood on a small hill with her hands together. "The best way for you to summon your weapon is to be in a calm and quiet place." Then Sapphire starts to a simple ballet dance. "Sometimes, it best to do a nice simple dance as well." As she was dancing, Steven suddenly feels a really cold breeze. As he look up, he saw Sapphire's gem glowing and noticed her gem was making the breeze. "So, if I do this, this will make my gem glow?" ask Steven. "Yes. It always works for me," said Sapphire smiling. "Oh. Umm, Sapphire?" "Yes, Steven?" "Your ice powers and your way of summoning your gem is cool, but I don't really get it. So I'm going to ask Ruby if that's ok with you." "Oh. Ok Steven. But if I was you, don't take her advice to heart. It's probably useless anyway."

As Sapphire was still using her powers, Steven decided to walk to the Big Donut and saw Ruby walking out with a bag. "Hi Ruby. What do you have there?" ask Steven. "Just a regular donut Steven," said Ruby. As they was walking Ruby took a bite out of the donut and said, "Let me guess. Sapphire shown you the ballet technique of summoning your weapon?" "Yes. So I guess I have to be in a calm place, dance calmly, and my gem should glow and I should summon my weapon again…..I think," said Steven confused. "Look Steven. Doing all that is no fun." The she took a last bite of her donut. "When I need to summon my weapon, it just happens." Then Ruby looks at Mayor Dewey's statue. "Watch this, Steven." Then Ruby summons her gauntlet and smash the statue. "See. Nothing to it." "AGAIN? RUBY, THIS IS THE THIRD TIME YOU SMASH MY STATUE! YOU PAYING FOR THIS REPAIR," yelled Mayor Dewey. "IN YOUR DREAMS," laugh Ruby as she grabbed Steven's hand and flee the scene.

Back at the temple, Opal noticed that Steven is still trying to summon his gem. "So I guessing their ways didn't work," she said to him. "Yeah, I'm still confused about the whole thing," said Steven sadly. "Look Steven. I know Sapphire and Ruby's ways didn't work out, but you shouldn't base summoning your weapon on their experiences. The best way to summon your weapon is to have confidence in yourself and take all the energy you have in you; which results…" Then Opal's gems start to glow and as a result, she make her bow and arrow. "But that's my way of doing it." "Hmm. Well, thank you Opal. But if I remake the scene of when my gem glowed, maybe it will happen again," suggested Steven. "Hmm. Maybe it could work. I'll call Ruby and Sapphire in a minute," said Opal. Fifteen minutes later, The Gems were back in the kitchen so Steven can recreated when his gem glowed. "Ok. Ruby. You was sitting on the counter with your arms crossed and legs cross as well." "Alright Steven," said Ruby as she was doing what Steven said. "Hmm. Sapphire, you were by the frige with your hands together and Opal….you were by Ruby with your hands on your hips." As Sapphire and Opal was going what Steven said, he went back to his Cookie Cat cooler and got another treat. "Ok. If I stand right here, it should happen again." Then he ate the treat, but nothing happened. "Aww it didn't work," said Steven. "Maybe if you eat some more, it might work," suggested Ruby. "That's not going to work. It will give him a terrible stomach ache," said Sapphire. "HOW DO YOU KNOW?" said Ruby angrily. "Maybe she's right Sapphire. If I keep eating, if might glow again," said Steven happily.

Just as he was about to eat another treat, the house begin to shake. "Whoa. What was that?" said Ruby scared. "I don't know, but we're going to find out. Steven, stay inside. We won't be long," ordered Opal. When the gems went outside, Steven start to think. "Maybe if I go outside to help them, then they'll let me go on missions." When he came out the house, he saw the gems fighting a caterpillar creature but bigger. "That must be the mother," he said softly. "Don't let her get into the temple," said Opal as The Mother Caterpillar start shooting green stuff from her mouth. "Eww, what is that?" said Ruby. "Acid. Don't let it touch you. You will melt," said Opal. Then The Mother Caterpillar start running to Ruby but she punch the creature to a good distance. But then when she wasn't looking, The Mother Caterpillar charged at Ruby again and start to spit acid towards her. "RUBY, WATCH OUT," yelled Sapphire as she push her out of the way. "Thanks Sapphire," said Ruby smiling. "No problem. But please be more careful," said Sapphire. Then The Mother Caterpillar start to attack again but Sapphire froze the acid before it got them. "Keep her distracted. I'll try to kill her from behind," said Opal. The gems did what was according to plan but just when Opal was about to kill her, The Mother Caterpillar saw her and shoots acid towards her. Opal dodged it and took Ruby and Sapphire behind a weird looking rock. Then The Mother Caterpillar start shooting acid towards the rock. "Well, that work not at all," said Ruby. "I know. We need a different plan," said Opal.

"HEY CATERPILLAR MONSTER. PICK SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIDE," yelled Steven. Then The Mother Caterpillar start to look at Steven. Then Steven ate another Cookie Cat. "Come on. Work gem," said Steven. Then his stomach start to rumble. "Why isn't it working?" Then The Mother Caterpillar start to charged at Steven. "Now it's our time to attack," said Opal. Then the gems summon their weapons and Sapphire push Steven out of way just before the acid reach him. "Stay here Steven," said Sapphire as she went back to fight The Mother Caterpillar with the rest of the team. Then Steven saw his Cookie Cat cooler and start to get red with anger. "You was supposed to help my gem glow, Cookie Cat." Then The Mother Caterpillar saw Steven again and charged at him again. "Maybe you can help me." Then Steven pick up the Cookie Cat cooler and said, "SO LONG COOKIE CATS…" Then the cooler hit The Mother Caterpillar and it paralyzed her. Then Opal shoots the monster with her arrow and proofs her. Then Sapphire bubbles the gem.

"Cookie Cats….now available nowhere," said Steven sadly. "Are you ok, Steven?" ask Sapphire. "A little. But I can't believe that my gem didn't glow again." "Well, we know that the cookie cats didn't help," said Ruby. "Ruby, not helping. But Steven, I know one day your gem will glow again. You just have to keep practicing and believe in yourself. We won't be the Crystal Gems without you," said Opal smiling. "Really?" said Steven crying with joy. "Of course. We care about you Steven. We love you," said Sapphire smiling. "Aww," said Steven. "GROUP HUG," said Ruby. Then everyone hug. All of the sudden, Steven's stomach start to rumble again. "I think I ate too many Cookie Cats," said Steven as he ran into the house with his mouth covered. "He has a lot to learn," said Opal. "Yep. He does," said Sapphire. Then the gems starts to laugh a bit as they start to walk back to the Temple.


End file.
